Connor NIE
by Andzia267
Summary: Po ponad dwudziestu latach, Hanka doganiają demony tumblra lat dziesiątych dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.
1. Chapter 1

**Przymierzałam się do tego trzy tygodnie haha. Nie przeklinam, zupełnie, kompletnie nie przeklinam. Ale poświęciłam się dla "sztuki" x""D.**

* * *

Connor wyszedł z taksówki, która zatrzymała się przed domem Hanka. Podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił. Nieprzekonany odczekał chwilę, jego oczy błądziły po podwórku, chociaż nie było w nim nic interesującego. Zadzwonił jeszcze raz, chociaż szczerze wątpił w jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Okrążył dom w poszukiwaniu okien. Zaglądał i wypatrywał, aż nie znalazł Hanka. Pił coś prosto ze szklanej butelki. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy i pił coraz więcej na raz. Connor poczuł się dziwnie spięty. Odkąd został defektem nie wiedział już czy to wyzwanie, aluzja, zaproszenie czy smutek. Wiedział tylko, że odczuwanie tych wszystkich emocji nie jest tego warte. Wskazał oczami w stronę drzwi. Wyglądał jak zbłąkany piesek. Hanka to nie ruszyło i wziął kolejny łyk. Connor zamienił się w bezwstydnego mordercę i zbił łokciem szybę. Z jego łokcia popłynęła kropelka tyrium. Wskoczył przez okno z minusową gracją. Gdyby był człowiekiem skończyłby chyba w szpitalu. Hank głośno przeklął, a Sumo radośnie zaszczekał.

-Connor ja pierdolę, drzwi są otwarte.

-Przepraszam Poruczniku Anderson, ale nie chciał Pan współpracować.

Hank westchnął, zrobił zdegustowaną minę i wziął kolejnego łyka. Ale obok niego stała jeszcze jedna nowa butelka.

Connor był niemal pewny, że poprzednią wypił na raz.

Podszedł do Hanka i wyrwał mu alkohol z ręki.

-Posrało cię? Oddaj to!

Connor wylał zawartość do zlewu.

Hank wstał, ale Connor wepchnął go z powrotem na krzesło.

-Martwi mnie Pana dieta.-powiedział groźnie-Przyniosłem coś do jedzenia.-uśmiechnął się jakby był promyczkiem słońca i do tego puścił oczko.

Tym razem Hank skutecznie wstał i przepchnął się za Connorem. Czuł oceniający wzrok na sobie. Wyjął dwa średniej czystości talerze i położył po przeciwnych stronach stołu.

-Nie mam żadnych kwiatów, serwetek, czy innego cholerstwa, ani tym bardziej czystych sztućców, więc powiedz, że nie zrobiłeś zupy.

Connor uśmiechnął się tylko, a jego dioda zamigała na żółto.

-Dowiedziałem się, że w Pana czasach to był bardzo popularny przysmak. Nie myślałem, że ludzie kiedyś jedli coś takiego, teraz nikt tego chyba nie robi. To dziwne-powiedział stawiając plastikowe pudełko na stół-ale nie bardziej niż moda lat osiemdziesiątych, o której niedawno się dowiedziałem.

Connor otworzył pudełko i wyjął z niego kapsułki do prania.

-Kurwa Connor ja pierdole.-Hank poczuł potrzebę znalezienia kolejnego whisky, ale powstrzymał się-Nie jadłeś tego, prawda?-zapytał zmartwiony

-Androidy nie jadają.

Hank wpakował kapsułki z powrotem i poszedł z nimi do łazienki.

Connor korzystając z okazji zajął się głaskaniem Sumo.

Hank wrócił i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Jednak nie zastrzelił Connora, do czego był zdolny, tylko poszedł znowu do kuchni. Siedział tam pare minut mrucząc coś pod nosem co chwilę.

-Trzeba ci założyć blokadę rodzicielską na internet.-krzyknął z kuchni

Connor zaśmiał się tylko i pogłaskał Sumo pod uchem.

Hank wrócił z dwoma kubeczkami zupek chińskich.

Connor uśmiechnął się, a jego dioda znowu pożółkła.

-Nie mogę jeść.-powiedział, gdy Hank podał mu łyżeczkę.

-To nie przeszkadza ci w lizaniu każdej krwi jaką zobaczysz!


	2. Chapter 2

-Dzień dobry-powiedział niezręcznie Connor i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Hank spojrzał na niego karcąco.

Odkąd Connor stał się defektem, nie wiedział jak się zachować. Hank nigdy nic nie mówił wchodząc, ale nie był wzorem dobrego zachowania.

Connor wyprostował się i pewnie przeszedł przez bramkę prowadzącą do ich biura.

Hank poszedł za nim uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Pierwszym co zobaczyli wchodząc, był Gavin.

Konkretniej Gavin siedzący z nogami w rozkroku rozłożonymi na bufecie.

-Dobry puszko- powiedział wysyłając im chamski uśmieszek i biorąc łyk kawy.

Był w bardzo dobrym humorze jak na siebie.

-Przyniosłeś coś do jedzenia? Pokaż!-spytał bardzo dociekliwie i wskazał na miskę w dłoniach Connora.

Wyglądał jak rozwydrzony dzieciak trochę bardziej niż zwykle.

Connor uśmiechnął się, ale Hank trącił go łokciem.

-Oj nie tresuj go już Anderson. Nawet ja coś kiedyś przyniosłem.

Connor położył miskę na stole i odwinął sreberko.

Gavin poprowadził ich wzrokiem prosto do drzwi i w sekundzie w której wyszli rzucił się na miskę pełną ciasteczek.

Był szczęśliwy jak sześciolatek w święta. Urodziny szefa oznaczają dużo ciast, ciasteczek i innych wafelków na wyciągnięcie ręki. Gavin był tylko człowiekiem. I to nie najlepszym.

Wziął pierwsze ciastko. Przełamał, powąchał. Po tym blaszanym debilu spodziewał się zamachu na swoje życie, ale nie na Fowlera. Więc powinno być dobrze. Teoretycznie.

Wziął gryza, przeżuł, połknął. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a gardło ścisnęło.

Przeszukał wzrokiem pokój. Miał szczęście, bo z gabinetu wychodził sam Fowler.

-Nie czułem tego smaku od dwa tysiące siedemnastego. Wezwij karetkę.-powiedział po czym stracił przytomność.

-Connor ja pierdolę, gdyby były jadalne zjadłbym je te dwa tygodnie temu.-powiedział załamany Hank.

Była czwarta w nocy. Mieli dużo do wyjaśnienia w szpitalu. Gavin oskarżył ich o celowe otrucie.

-Myślałem, że to twój sposób na bunt, cokolwiek. Nie mówiłeś, że kiedyś ludzie byli tak bardzo zdesperowani i głupi.

-Masz szczęście, że zabiłeś właśnie Gavina, a nie kogoś, kogo byłoby szkoda.

Hank i Connor dostali za zadanie przynieść pocztę Gavinowi, z czego nie byli zadowoleni, ale nagrodą było zobaczenie go w złym stanie i jak najbardziej wystarczyło.

Hank przeglądał pobieżnie kartki. Mama, tata, babcia, ciocia.

-Nie powinniśmy.-powiedział Connor

-Ty tu jesteś defektem, czy ja.

Zatrzymał się na jednej i wcisnął Connorowi w twarz.

-Otwórz to tak żeby nie było widać, użyj androidowego rentgena, cokolwiek.

Connor przyjrzał się prostokątnej paczce i odszukał adresata.

-Elijah Kamski? Oni się znają?-spytał

Hank wzruszył ramionami, ale spojrzał porozumiewawczo na kopertę.

Connor zaśmiał się pod nosem, był słaby.

Rozdarł brutalnie kopertę, a Hank zbladł.

W środku był hiperrealistyczny obraz olejny, przedstawiający środkowy palec.

Connor przeskanował obraz i dowiedział się, że autorem jest Carl Manfred.

Włożył obraz w kopertę. Przejechał palcem i magicznie się zakleiło.

-Masz klej w palcu?!

-Mogę chodzić po ścianach.-odpowiedział Connor i puścił oczko.

-Przyszliście mnie dobić.-powiedział Gavin stwierdzającym tonem, gdy Hank i Connor weszli do jego pokoju.

-Na szczęście ktoś nas wyręczył-powiedział Hank i rzucił pocztę na łóżko-z pozdrowieniami od Kamskiego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: To miał być zbiór memów i załamanego Hanka, a wyszła mini spójna historia...**

* * *

Hank siedział przy swoim biurku na posterunku i wypatrywał Connora. Podskakiwał na każdy szmer i zaciskał dłoń na kubku do którego dyskretnie wlane było piwo. Gavin patrzył na niego z politowaniem dwa biurka obok. Wyszedł ze szpitala dwa tygodnie temu wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek go znali.

Hank brał niezręczny łyk rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, gdy Connor wszedł na posterunek. Jego koszula była rozpięta o dwa guziki za bardzo. Nie dało się nie zauważyć jak wszedł. Hank spanikował i włożył kubek do szuflady.  
Gavin prychnął zadowolony. Hank posłał mu spojrzenie typu "chcesz wrócić do szpitala?" i uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Connora.  
Connor mrugnął dwa razy i uniósł lekceważąco brwi.  
-Hank alkohol spływa ci po brodzie i widziałem, jak wkładasz kubek do szuflady. Musisz współpracować, żeby się udało.  
-To nie jest alkohol-stwierdził odważnie.  
Connor uśmiechnął się, oblizał usta i pochylił nad Hankiem. Ten odsunął się, ale szyba za biurkiem boleśnie go zatrzymała. Podrapał się po głowie, a Connor zmuszony do wejścia na stół wyciągnął dwa palce i przejechał Hankowi po brodzie.  
-O kurwa-Gavin uprzedził Hanka soczystym przekleństwem.  
Connor uśmiechnął się jak promyczek słońca i wyjął kubek z szuflady. Poczekał chwilę na biurku po czym zeskoczył ze zwinnością kota i poprawił sobie koszulę.  
-Pieprzone androidy- powiedzieli Hank i Gavin z niecodzienną zgodą.  
-Słuchaj dupku-powiedział Gavin niemal pieszczotliwie.-masz moje-rzucił mu plastikową butelkę wypełnioną najprawdopodobniej piwem-bo aż mi się niedobrze robi. Jego kutas musi być tego warty.  
Hank spojrzał niepewnie, jakby nie chciał psuć mu niespodzianki.  
Nagle Gavin podskoczył i syknął jak kot. Lodowata dłoń na jego ramieniu powoli łamała mu kości i nie zamierzała przestać. Odwrócił się a jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe.  
-Czego chcesz.-syknął ale nie brzmiało przekonująco  
-Detektywie Reed, nie powinieneś pić tyle kawy.  
Wtedy Hank stracił zainteresowanie i skupił się na butelce przemyconego z jakiej Rosji piwa. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie pić przemycone piwo w pracy na posterunku policji.  
Odkręcił butelkę i przymierzał się do łyku, gdy dramatycznie zatrzymał go Connor.  
-Hank pięćdziesiąt procent zawartości butelki to składniki wykorzystywane w kapsułkach do prania!-krzyknął Connor  
Gdyby piwo było od kogokolwiek oprócz Gavina Hank uznałby, że to tani sposób na zatrzymanie go od picia.  
Oboje odwrócili się z nienawiścią do Gavina, który wyraźnie miał erekcję i złamany obojczyk.


End file.
